House in a Good Mood
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: House doesn't like his patients. Ever. But something about this new patient isn't hate-worthy. What's a cantankerous, gimpy doctor to do? Now complete. Also, the main character ships Hilson, just fyi.
1. Chapter 1

HOUSE IN A GOOD MOOD

a/n so this is just something random I wrote. And in case anyone is wondering, the "disease" she says she has isn't an actual disease, it's a PLACE. *laugh* But it just sounded so like a disease that I decided to use it.

"So, what are you in for?" House stood at the door to the patient's room.

The girl seemed twenty, with short brown hair, big blue eyes, and, from what he could see, a long, very thin body. Her look was serious, but a teasing laugh sparkled in her gaze. "Trachonitis."

House's eyebrows went up, surprised. As far as he was aware, there was no such disease. Then he drawled, "Interesting. I've never heard of it. What are the symptoms?"

"Painfully sore muscles in the neck, shoulders and back. And a shooting pain in the chest, with difficulty breathing when bending down. Sore joints and very, very dry skin, no matter how much the individual hydrates. And pink mucus."

Now a grin was working its way onto House's face. "Do you know what caused this condition?"

"Absolutely." The corners of her lips twitched, but she bit down on them, trying to control her amusement. "_Trach_-onitis. I'm a sprinter and long distance runner on my college's _track_ team."

"Ah-ha! And how long have you been running on a regular basis?"

"Three hours a day since ninth grade, so, six years."

House leaned in and kept his gaze steady. "I don't know why you diagnosed yourself with "trachonitis". The only diagnosis I can make, based on your running pattern, is personal insanity."

They sat in silence, staring at each other for a full minute. Then she burst into a waterfall of infectious giggles. And House began to chuckle. A passing nurse was smiling at the happy sounds, until she peeked into the room. When she saw Doctor House _smiling_, _chuckling_, she froze, and then frantically backed out of the room. House in a good mood was scary.

"What's your name?" House finally asked.

She grinned widely. "You can go right ahead and laugh. My parents are... interesting. I'm Leia. Leia Skywalker Smith."

"Star Wars?"

She rolled her eyes. And her voice was mocking, but her look was tender. "They were married by a Wookie, with a Jedi Knight and a Stormtrooper as their witnesses. Obi-Wan Kenobi gave my mother away, and the Rebel Forces and the Federation declared a truce throughout the ceremony."

House's eyebrows were now brushing his hairline.

"It was at a convention," she laughed.

"Ah."

"And it could be worse. My brother is Anakin Darth Vader Skywalker Smith."

A snort escaped House. "You're right. That _is_ worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He didn't like patients. They were annoying and emotional. He didn't interact with patients. Not unless he was about to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. But House kept coming back to Leia.

She was still at PPTH. In the past week, her symptoms hadn't gotten any worse, but no one could figure out what was causing them, so she also wasn't getting any better.

He limped into Leia's room and she grinned and spoke slyly. "If you could be any kind of plant, what would you be?"

House rolled his eyes and groaned, "Is this a trick question, Your Highness?"

"That depends on your answer, Lord Vader."

While he pretended to consider her words, House found himself studying her again. She looked healthy and happy, but he knew the incessant pain in her chest was as bad as his leg. And yet, when she was offered pain medication, she turned it down. House had scoffed, stumped over and tried to bully her in to taking it. And she just shook her head.

"I can deal with this," she'd resisted. "And morphine, or any of the other pain killers will make it harder for me to know when any treatment is working."

Then House had backed down.

He felt his team's shock, and the confused looks they shot each other behind his back. He'd ignored them.

Leia was a puzzle. And that intrigued him.

It finally came to him earlier in the day why he actually liked her. He had laughed at himself when it occurred to him that she seemed like a mix of House and Wilson.

_If we ever had a kid_, he scoffed, _this is how she'd turn out._

As if he heard the thought, Wilson ambled in and smiled at the two.

House wanted to groan. It seemed like, lately, every time he wanted to talk to Leia, Wilson would show up. But it really didn't matter, since Leia had House's mean streak, and always seemed to ignore Wilson, focusing on House instead.

"Well?" her voice made him blink, then focus on her again.

"Well, what?"

"What kind of plant? Seriously, what would you be?"

House sighed dramatically. "Nightshade, I guess."

"Interesting," she grinned. "Poisonous, except when used and prepared correctly, in which case it can be medicinal." Leia laughed. "Yup, that's you."

House rolled his eyes. "And what would you be, Princess?"

He felt Wilson flinch behind him, at what appeared to be an endearment. He wanted to set Wilson straight, but Leia raised an eyebrow at him and they silently laughed.

She was right. It would be more fun to confuse everyone.

He watched her tilt her head to the side. "I'd be a Japanese Flowering Cherry. Make of that what you will, Sith Lord."

House didn't know much about the tree in question, but he decided to tease her anyway. "So you'd rather be Japanese? And, what, you think you're too pretty for your own good?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I bring joy to everyone around me!" She threw out her arms, then snorted. And they both burst out laughing.

Finally, House wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to Wilson. "What d'you want, Wilson?"

Wilson looked like a puppy who had lost his favorite toy. Leia suppressed another snort of amusement. Then Wilson shook his head, turned and left.

Leia's smile turned down. "Maybe you should go after him."

"What?"

House stared at her in surprise. She shrugged. "It's just that he seems like an important part of your life. He probably thinks I'm monopolizing you. You are here practically every day for most of the day. Don't you have other patients?"

Now it was House who frowned. He pulled back into himself, and glared at her, face surly. "No. My world revolves around one college trackster who overreacted to some pain and thinks she's gonna die."

Pushing himself to his feet, he limped angrily to the door and out of the room. As he headed for the elevator, he yelled back, "AND I DO NOT GO AFTER PEOPLE!"

One of the nurses sighed. She was finally getting used to the idea of House in a good mood. And now something had happened to take him back to the old, terrorizing, grumpy doctor.

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

a/n this one is from Wilson's pov. sorta. *grin*

Wilson had been shocked to discover that House had, apparently, taken a liking to one of his new patients.

It wasn't that Wilson was unhappy about it. He firmly believed that House needed human relationships that he wasn't constantly controlling. But it was odd, to say the least.

And then, when he went to talk to House (secretly planning to study the patient and try to figure out why House was interested), the girl had smiled, then ignored him.

Wilson didn't want to admit it, but he was a little offended. He was Doctor James Wilson. As House had joked in the past, he was so nice and likable that his patients were grateful to hear from him that they had cancer. NO ONE disliked him.

But his Leia Smith apparently wasn't interested in getting to know Wilson enough to like him.

She was monopolizing House. He was always in her room, or talking about her case, or laughing about something Leia had said. It was annoying. Wilson was House's best friend. He was the one House told about everything, even things Wilson had no interest in hearing. But now, it was all about Leia. House spent more time talking to the girl than he did anyone else in the hospital.

At first, Wilson wondered if House was attracted to the girl. He had heard the gossip that House kept calling her "princess", but he hadn't believed it. Then he had visited and been shocked to discover it was true.

And the way House said it, it wasn't flirting. The tone House used was AFFECTIONATE. And Wilson had no clue what to make of that.

As if that weren't enough, House was being NICE. It just wasn't House. He had brought coffee and doughnuts for his team, saying that he had picked up too many on the way to work. Then, when Cuddy had reminded him he had clinic duty, House had gotten right to it, without terrorizing anyone, or any attempts to get out of it. He had kept the door to the elevator open for a nurse when she was running late, instead of pressing the "close door" button over and over. And then, to top it all off, House had complimented Wilson on the tie he was wearing for the day. A tie that House had told him only a week before was "too gay for words".

It was like the world had turned upside down. Or the gravitational poles had shifted. Reality was wrong!

And it was all Leia Smith's fault.

It was nearing lunch when Wilson decided to visit Leia (and House) again. He had decided that, for the sake of his best friend (and his own sanity), he would confront the girl head-on.

He was surprised to walk in and find Leia alone. She sat quietly, sketching on a napkin, and frowning. Wilson was ashamed to discover her apparent depression brought him a twisted kind of joy. He was turning into House!

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and pushed his hands into his pockets. Forcing a smile, he stepped up next to the bed. "Hello, Leia."

She jumped and looked up at him, then sighed. "Are you going to go off on me too?"

'What?"

"I screwed up your relationship, right? I didn't do it on purpose. House is just such an interesting guy. He's really a marshmallow, but he hides it behind all these layers of fake evil and a really screwed up sense of humor. I had heard about him from a friend who was his patient once. And he sounded so... intriguing. I looked him up online, and read about what other patients thought of him. All of them said he was cruel and mean, but no one could deny he was brilliant."

"Wait," Wilson raised an eyebrow. "You're a House FAN?"

"I guess so. He's one of those people you want to meet and talk to. Most of the others who I am interested in are dead."

The eyebrows rose higher. Despite all his plans, Wilson was beginning to be sucked in by Leia. "Like who?"

"John Brown. Thomas Clark. Alexander the Great. Eva Braun."

"Hitler's mistress?" was Wilson's confused reply.

"Actually, little known fact, she was Hitler's wife. They were married about two days before they committed suicide in Berlin."

"Oh...kay."

Wilson stood for a moment, trying to decide where to go from here. He had entered with the intent of giving this odd girl a calm, collected, condescending talk that ended with her admitting that she wanted to control House, and promising to leave House alone. Instead, he was confused and intrigued. He was beginning to understand why House was obsessing over a 20-year-old co-ed. She had a mind that seemed to leap all over the place, and yet he had still found himself following her line of thought.

At a loss for words, he glanced down at the piece of paper in her lap and was shocked to see a picture of House, smiling gently. He had never seen such an expression on House's face. That fact that this little girl had somehow coaxed it out of him-!

Leia noticed his attention and shrugged. "I know, hard to imagine. But I wish I could see him like that. He's constantly trying to solve the next riddle or problem. It's like he doesn't have any confidence that he'll be able to deal with his own life and problems. But that means he never has any peace."

Wilson considered the House he had known for so many years. Probably the closest he had ever seen House to peaceful was when he played the piano. And a soft smile lit Wilson's face. "Ask him to play something for you."

"What does he play?"

"You don't know?" Wilson wanted to crow, but instead he nodded. "Piano. He's gifted."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Of course he is. He's a friggin' genius. Why would it be unfair to the rest of us if one man gets all the brains and talent that the rest of us would kill for?"

This surprised a laugh from Wilson. "Where is House?"

She looked up at him in annoyance. "I told you. He lost his temper and headed out and away from me"

"Why? What did you say?"

The girl just grinned and shook her head. "It's not for me to say, buddy. Can you send that absurdly good-looking chick that part of House's sports team up here?"

"You mean Thirteen?"

"Is that really her name?"

"No. It's-" Wilson tilted his head, then decided it wasn't worth the explanation. "It's a long story. You should ask her."

"Okay. That'll work. Anyway, could you get her here. I need to ask her something."

Wilson nodded, then turned and headed back out of the room. It wasn't until after he'd asked the nurse on the floor to page Thirteen that he realized he not only hadn't he taken out his frustration on Leia, he had started to like her. And then done exactly what she had asked him to.

He laughed. Leia was not normal. But then normal wouldn't create and then destroy a House Good Mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first note appeared on House's desk the next morning.

_I'm sorry I made you mad. But you have people problems._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Princess_

House picked it up, read it, frowned, and used it to make a three point goal in his trash can.

The second note appeared stuck to the computer screen.

_Seriously, House. He's important. Quit being an ass._

_Still sincerely,_

_Her Highness_

House put it through his paper shredder.

The third note was on his bouncy ball. Pinned to it, actually.

_You haven't visited me all day. Not even to make any smart aleck remarks._

_I understand that you enjoy tormenting this Wilson guy, but that's not a good way to build a relationship. Or keep it going._

_Believe me. I have experience._

_Annoyed, but sincere,_

_Ruler of Alderaan_

House forced a passing nurse to put this one in the incinerator.

The fourth note was written on the side of a cup of coffee.

_Dang. There's barely any space here. Oh well._

_You're being a jerk. That's your normal state. But still._

_No longer sincerely, just piss-off-edly,_

_Diplomat to the New Republic_

House checked the coffee. It was just the way he liked it.

He drank it all, then rolled his eyes and left the coffee cup on his desk.

The fifth note was written on the whiteboard in Thirteen's handwriting.

_What kind of boyfriend are you to that poor guy if you always treat him like crap and spend all your time obsessing over random patients and cases, and never giving him the time of day? Are you the type of idiot who just dumps all the shit in their life on their partner and can't, or won't, show any sign of affection?_

_Are you that good in bed that it's worth it?_

_TALK TO WILSON! And then get your ass down here and talk to me._

_Signed,_

_Chief of State of the New Republic_

_P.S. I forced her to help me. So don't get mad at her, okay?_

_P.S.S. And if all this isn't enough to get you to talk to me again, a few new symptoms have shown up. You know you can't resist that._

House actually laughed out loud at the implication that he and Wilson were gay. Sure, they spent a lot of time together and talked to each other about nearly everything. And when House was having trouble in his life, he could always depend on Wilson to be there, trying to make ti better.

But they were both _straight_.

As he read the note again, he decided he'd have to find some way to make Thirteen pay for helping Leia, without letting Leia know.

And he needed to find out what the new symptoms were.

He considered sending Chase to find out. Or Taub. He even considered letting Leia continue to stew about everything. Then he sighed.

She really knew him far too well.

House grabbed his cane and pushed himself to his feet, then headed towards the room his patient was staying in.

It was while he was standing in the elevator that he realized that damn good mood that had been plaguing him lately was back.

_Leia_, he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

a/n Sorry this one's so short, guys! Hope you enjoy anyway!

"So, what are these new symptoms?"

Leia raised an eyebrow. "_Of course _that's what brought you back. How's Wilson?"

"No clue. Does it matter?"

"Yes, actually it does, since I'm not telling you anything until you and Wilson have made up."

House stared at her, mouth open. "Are you kidding me?"

She just grinned.

"Damn."

Which was when Thirteen walked in, a secret smile on her face, Wilson close on her heels.

Wilson stopped in the door and stared from House to Leia in confusion. "What exactly am I doing here?"

Leia wiggled her eyebrows, and Thirteen choked on a laugh. House, on the other hand, groaned.

"House?"

"Wilson..." House ran a hand over his head. "I've been a jackass and I'm sorry."

At the sight of Wilson, mouth wide, frozen in shock, Thirteen couldn't hold it in any more and her laughter was loud and strong.

House turned to Leia and raised an eyebrow. "Good enough?"

Leia sighed. "I was sort of hoping you would kiss and make up, but that'll work."

"The symptoms?"

Thirteen stepped forward and held out Leia's patient chart. "Swelling lymph nodes and painful sores on the lower legs."

Already, House's mind was a million miles away, reviewing and re-reviewing all that they knew, throwing ideas back and forth and trying to make things fit.

"It still doesn't make sense," House frowned.

Leia responded with a shrug. "It's your problem now, Vader."

"Shut up, Princess."

Leia poked her partner in crime, and Thirteen looked at her expectantly. "Can you find Chase and force him to come in here. I wanna talk to him."

"Is he going to be helping with your future nefarious schemes?" House laughed.

Leia shook her head. "_I'm_ one of the good guys, Sith Lord. _You're_ the villain."

"Right, right," House waved his hand, then was on his feet and headed out the door, considering. Thirteen gave Leia a thumbs up, and hurried after her boss.

Which left Wilson standing by the door, still unmoving.

Leia giggled. "Listen, Queen Amidala, don't you have somewhere you should be? A job to do, or something?"

Wilson blinked for a few seconds, then rolled his eyes. "Right. I'll... head out then." he turned to go, before spinning back. "And thank you, Senator Organa."

"No problem, Padmé. See you around!"

Wilson huffed and nodded, then left, chuckling, knowing that House's good mood was now officially Wilson's as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

a/n This one doesn't actually involve House much. Instead, it's Leia messing with Chase.

"Doctor Robert Chase."

Chase raised an eyebrow at the girl, the usual vaguely kind and understanding smile adorning his face.

Then the smile was dropped, as the patient's next words hit him.

"For such a pretty boy, you seem oddly depressed."

He tried to pull himself back together, with a polite, confused, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Miss Smith."

She leaned back against the pillows, eyes scanning. Chase had flashbacks of playing poker with a certain superior doctor, who seemed to know Chase's every tell within seconds. Something about this strange girl, who he knew had turned the whole department on its head, reminded him too much of House for Chase to feel comfortable.

Then she opened her mouth again, and his anxiety and fear of emotional prodding was proved true.

"You just got out of a serious relationship. I'm betting it's the one you will measure all future relationships by."

"What? How did you-?" Chase broke off and glared. "Who told you? House? Thirteen?"

The answering smile was not reassuring. "Your current and past relationships haven't really come up. On the other hand, Taub let slip that Thirteen and Foreman used to date. And I've just gotta ask, how the hell did that hook-up happen? Foreman is so not good enough for Thirteen. I mean, he has no sense of humor."

Both Chase's blonde eyebrows were brushing his hairline.

Finally, Leia explained. "I watch people. They're interesting. You, for instance, still flip your head and brush your fingers behind your ears, which suggests you only recently cut your hair. And that you chopped off a lot. That severe an image change suggests you either just started a new relationship, or got out of an old one.

"The way you brush your thumb over your left ring finger suggests you're use to having a ring there, so you were married.

"You act depressed, but are hiding it under a fake 'hail, well met, fellow!' attitude, but from the way people are excited to see you, you must have been quite charming and funny before the split. So I can guess that you're actually in a lot of pain. And that means your partner left you.

"People can regret breaking up, but generally the one who mourns was the one who still had hope. I.e., not the breaker-upper."

Pausing, she sipped a little of her water, and Chase prayed that meant her analysis was over.

Apparently, God was busy.

"It wasn't infidelity that messed up your marriage, because if your partner cheated, you'd be more angry then sad right now. And if you had cheated, despite the grief, you would be eying up the staff.

"In all the time I've been watching you, you haven't checked out a single chick. And I don't think you're gay, otherwise you wouldn't be able to not check out House, no matter how much of a jackass he constantly is, or the fact that he's taken."

That made Chase blink a few times, but she ignored this, continuing in her monologue.

"So you must have done something that your wife simply couldn't agree with, or understand. Probably something involved with PPTH, because I'm betting, from the way you flinch whenever a blonde woman in a lab coat or scrubs walks by, she worked here."

Those observant eyes watched as Chase's tan face became paler and paler, and his jaw clenched while his lips pressed together in a tight line. Leia gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. "I'm also betting you were the one who made her laugh, not the other way around.

"And from the manner in which other people greet and interact with you, you deserve someone who makes you smile."

Tilting her head, she waited for the painful memory flashing across Chase's face to pass. Then she dropped the bomb.

"You should ask out Thirteen."

"What?"

"Your accent is absurdly cute," Leia commented randomly, then focused again. "I'm not trying to shove you into another serious relationship too soon. But Thirteen would be good for you in a more casual, friendly way. And after dating that self-righteous, narcissistic smart-ass Foreman, she should spend some time with a great guy.

"On my Good Guys Scale, you got a 9.3 out of 10. Trust me, that's an astronomical score. Especially compared to most of the SOB's I've met in my life.

"And that's why I think you should ask Thirteen out."

Chase shook his head numbly, still puzzled, and a little blown away by all the information Leia was so casually listing.

The words that escaped him gave him a surprised shock. "Why would she even say yes?"

A boisterous laugh shook Leia. "Silly boy. She already looks at you first when there are several people in a room. Then you are exceptionally good looking. Like I already said, the accent's cute -literally a chick magnet- and she's mentioned you more than anyone but House. And trust me, she does not have a thing for House. She spends most of her time mocking him, and praising you.

"And if you don't like Thirteen, I'm going to have to reconsider my assumption about your sexual orientation."

He took that personally as he frowned at Leia.

She just shrugged. "What? Thirteen's funny, smart, nice, has a wicked sense of humor without coming anywhere near House Humor. Not to mention gorgeous. I mean, I am absolutely and completely straight, and I still think she's as good looking and sexy as Jessica Alba, or Angelina Jolie. Can you deny it?"

A negative shake of the head was the good doctor's response.

"Great! Now go tell House he's about to get more symptoms," she smiled.

"What?"

Which was when Leia began gasping desperately for air, her lips started turning blue, and all the systems she was hooked to suddenly screamed that she was going into cardiac arrest.

Chase yelled for a crash cart, pulling down the blanket as the nurses came running in.

"Clear!" The first shock jolted Leia's heart, and restarted it. But her breathing was still labored.

"We need some oxygen in here! Now!"

When the mask was over Leia's face, and her breathing was a little easier, Chase noticed a familiar limping figure pacing in the hall across from the patient's room.

House didn't just look like he wasn't in a good mood; House looked scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

a/n Sorry this is taking me so long to post. Apparently the only time I can break my writers block is at 2:17 a.m. and I've been trying to get back onto a regular sleep pattern. Luckily for you, my insomnia was bad last night. *laugh*

House glared at the white board, filled with symptoms. So far, every diagnosis written on it had been crossed off. Nothing fit, and now Leia was having occasional, serious trouble breathing and keeping her heartbeat regulated.

He picked up his ball and rolled it in his hands, trying to think of something else. It just didn't make sense.

House only stopped when someone cleared their throat. He jerked up and found Wilson standing next to him, a kind little smile on his face.

"I think you should take a walk. You need to be out of this room, House. If it hasn't come to yet, maybe talking to someone will help."

"Oh yeah?" House sneered. "Someone like who? You? Mommy Cuddy?"

Wilson shook his head, hands comfortably in his pockets. "I was thinking maybe a certain Star Wars character."

Pushing himself to his feet, House chuckled. "I didn't know Yoda had checked in to PPTH. Better let him know I'm going to Toshi today, to pick up some converters."

"House," the tone was gentle, but admonishing.

The grumpy doctor was already headed down the hall towards the elevator. "I know!" he called over his shoulder. "You can buy me lunch later, Padmé!"

When Wilson saw the looks he was getting from the nurses, he blushed, then hurried back towards his office.

...

House reached the patient's room and was shocked to see Taub inside, drawing blood and laughing his head off.

As he pushed the door open , he heard the tail end of Leia's story.

"-so he says, "What do you mean it was a snake?" He never went drinking with us again. Which is a pity, 'cause that was possibly the funniest night of my life."

Taub let out another loud laugh, and House could only stare. He had never heard Taub laugh. Chuckle, yes. Chortle, smile, huff, etc. But never actual laughter.

"Holy crap, Princess, what did you give my minion?" he demanded, shuffling closer to the bed.

Her eyes met his, and she smirked. "I hear you're off drugs at the moment, so there's no way I'm sharing with you, Sith."

He dropped down into the seat beside her bed and rubbed at his leg, glowering. "How the hell do you find out everything so fast?"

A modest shrug. "I'm likable. And I don't quit prying or guessing until I know what I wanna know."

Taub was comfortable enough to snort, "That sounds like House."

The two shared a crafty look, and Taub finished up, taped up her arm and said, "You're going to have to tell me about the thing with the giraffe the next time I come in."

"Only if you tell me another horror story about your wife's cooking," she bargained easily.

The short man nodded, "Deal." Then he took the small vial of blood and left.

House turned to Leia and raised an eyebrow. "A giraffe?"

"I'm in college, House. Just because I'm a serious student doesn't mean I'm not involved in the usual, completely insane hijinks that go on."

"True. Are you even old enough to drink?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head, eyes laughing. "If you call the cops, I'll deny everything and tell them you're holding Elvis hostage."

"A woman after my own heart," he grinned.

"I try."

House finally noticed the pad of drawing paper in her hands. "Where'd you get that? No one's visited you, and someone would tell me if you'd snuck out of the hospital. Which would be rally awkward, with your ass sticking out from the hospital gown."

She swatted his arm. "Don't talk about my ass, or I'll file a harassment charge."

"Right," he rolled his eyes.

"And as for where I got it, I asked Chase and he went out and bought it for me. I need something to do with all this spare time, or I'll end up as psychotic as you."

"I represent that comment!"

"I know!"

"And he probably only did it because he felt guilty about having to shock you back to life last time."

"You think I don't know that?" she smiled, eyes gleaming.

House looked at her in proud alarm. "You little vixen, you."

Leia shrugged casually. "Maybe. ut now I've got a sketchbook, so I really don't care."

"All right," House declared, reaching out for it. "Lemme see."

"No!" She tried to pull it away, but she was stuck in the bed, and he had longer arms.

He turned to the first sketch and felt shocked to see... himself. Growling at someone. The next picture was Wilson, hands in coat pockets, frowning. Then there was another of House. Thirteen was raising her eyebrow and grinning sardonically. House again. Taub looking confused. House. Chase fiddling with a pen and clipboard. House. Foreman frowning. And House again.

Every other picture was of House. House happy, House angry, House annoyed, House vindictive, House surprised.

And each one captured him perfectly.

He looked up and found Leia blushing, glaring down at the blankets on her bed.

Knowing he could make a big deal of this, and possibly ruin the easy friendship between them, House decided to do what was in his own best interest: keep her as his friend.

So he teased her. "Wow, Princess. I had no idea you had a crush on me."

She sighed slightly, pleased he hadn't decided to ask seriously. Then she glared up at him. "How could I have a crush on you? That's just creepy. I mean, you're practically my father."

House guffawed, and did his best Vader impression. "Leia, I am your father!"

That got them both laughing. Then Leia grabbed at her chest, puzzlement in her eyes, and she started choking. Her heart rate was erratic, and House yelled for a nurse.

Which was when Leia dropped back onto the bed, eyes wide and staring, and her heart stopped.

"NURSE!"

Four shocks later and her heart was beating normally again. But Leia wasn't waking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

a/n Yup, two chapters in one day. I'm trying to make up for how long it's been taking me to post. And last night worked out well, since my half-asleep brain seems better at continuing stories then my fully awake brain does.

Leia Smith had been in a coma for three days, and Foreman, who had had the least interaction with the girl, was shocked by the effect it had on everyone.

Wilson sat in on every meeting, looking like his puppy had died. Chase seemed distracted, and spent more time watching Thirteen and running off to the hospital chapel to pray then he did trying to diagnose the girl. Taub kept coming late and leaving early, avoiding PPTH as much as he could without losing his job. Thirteen was a mess, trying to focus and work, but she was continually holding back tears, or frowning hard enough to give herself a headache.

And as for House... Foreman was used to House sarcastic, vindictive, manipulative and prying. But now, House was acting meaner and nastier than anyone had ever seen. Even Cuddy seemed scared to confront House on his treatment of the staff.

Every wrong suggestion or diagnosis was an opportunity to lash out. Wilson had to keep dragging House out of the office to stop him from physically hurting his "useless, overpaid, undereducated, pathetic" team.

Was Foreman the only sane one in the whole department? It was just another case, but they were all treating it like the patient was family, or something.

He sighed and went back to scanning the latest MRI images. Again.

...

House hated seeing her like this.

Unconscious, Leia Skywalker Smith seemed small and washed out. Dead. And that was all too possible and end to her story if House couldn't figure out what was wrong with Leia, and fast.

Since she entered the coma, her heart had stopped twice more and the damage to the organ could be substantial and lasting. For that matter, the lack of oxygen to her brain both times could have affected her mentally. They wouldn't know for sure until she woke up.

If she woke up.

House started rubbing at his leg again. The constant ache had been worse recently. And when Leia had been conscious, asking him questions and mocking him and making bad jokes, he had managed to ignore it. Now, all House could do was try his best to focus on Leia, study the symptoms and wait for something to click, while trying to keep the pain at bay.

"Come on, Princess," House burst out at the unmoving form. "Wake up already! How are you supposed to defeat the Empire if you're lying unconscious in a hospital bed?"

When there was no response, House stood and threw his cane across the room. It crashed against the bathroom door and clattered to the ground.

He immediately regretted the action, since he would now have to limp across the room without the cane's support to retrieve it. Sighing, he struggled to his feet and began the awkward step-drag shuffle towards the bathroom. It was as he was trying to bend down and pick up the length of wood in question, without losing his balance, that he heard a noise behind him.

Spinning, he stumbled a few steps, then righted himself. Grabbing the cane, he leaned on it heavily and peered over at the bed.

Leia's eyes, open and aware, met his and she raised a brow. Voice rough from the dry throat and mouth, she coughed, then asked, "Well, Lord Vader. Apparently sleep is out of the question when you want to have an epic battle with the door to my restroom."

For a brief moment, unguarded relief glimmered on House's face. Then he pushed it all down, hiding beneath his regular scowl. "Three days is too long a rest for you to recuperate between and interrogation and torture, Princess. But now that you're aware again, we may continue."

Her eyes went wide when she heard how long she'd been unconscious, then she leaned back and smiled.

"You may be my enemy, Sith, but I admit I prefer to see the fearsome Lord Vader in a good mood."

House smirked. "You can continue to watch, but I doubt that is something you will ever see, Highness."

"Oh, don't be too sure," she teased.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_a/n Oh, the irony. I've had this ending planned since I started the fic. And then the House finale comes out of nowhere, and I'm sitting there going "Holy shit! When did I become mildly psychic without knowing it?" *snort* Anyway, sorry this took me so freaking long and if the end feels a little rushed, but here you go._

_Also, I would like to remind all readers that I don't have the first clue about medicine, so I decided on this without worrying about whether the symptoms would fit the diagnosis._

_…_

_…_

It was the latest MRI, the swelling on the lower legs, that finally clicked in House's brain. And as soon as the thought flashed through his mind, he wanted to squash it down, deny it, vehemently and violently force it away.

Except it fit, like nothing else had.

He knew what Leia had, and for first time, he hated finding the answer.

… …

"Hey, Padmé," Leia smiled.

Wilson wanted to leave.

"I have cancer, don't I?"

"What?" He stared at the girl in shock. "How did you-?"

She raised her eyebrows, and her smile was like a mother telling a child they were being silly. "Everyone's been avoiding me. Which suggests that you found something that you don't want to tell me about. And then the person who finally comes in is the _oncologist_. I have cancer."

The word were matter-of-fact, and Wilson kept waiting for the sorrow and regret. Maybe she still didn't understand how severe it was?

Her next words disproved him.

"So, how long've I got?"

Wilson had to sit down. She was too calm, too collected. "Why aren't you surprised, or scared?"

The smile was the same mocking one Leia always seemed to turn on the cancer doctor. "First of all, I'm an athlete, Wilson. I could tell something was wrong. And when nothing was making it better, I just decided I would square myself in case this was it. Second, I have faith. Sure, I don't know what'll happen after I'm dead and gone. But I believe that God will be there, and things will be okay.

"So, I gotta ask again: How long?"

This girl never ceased to amaze him. She was such an odd mixture of goodness and cunning, hope and acceptance, belief and cynicism. He bit his lip, "A month. Maybe less."

"Great!"

"_What?_"

She shrugged. "I was worried I wouldn't have time to do a couple things. But with even two weeks, I think I can do what I need to do."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped, as he shook his head. "You are the strangest girl I have ever met."

She dipped her head in a little bow. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"As for your options, there are several experimental treatments that could-"

"Wilson." Leia cut him off. "The only reason everyone is this depressed means that whatever I've got is inoperable, and chemo and radiation aren't gonna do anything. I'm okay."

"But the pain-!"

"Padmé!" the girl grinned brightly. "I refuse to be drugged to the gills the last month of my life. I want to feel like I'm alive while I still _am_ alive. I can deal with the pain."

The tears finally fell, and Wilson didn't know how to stop them. "You know," he chuckled through the downpour. "I really wanted to hate you at first."

Her wink was conspiratorial. "Oh, I know. It was kinda cute, truthfully. Now go get House. I think I'm ready to check out."

Nodding, understanding, the oncologist turned and walked out the door.

The temporary good mood of House was officially at an end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It had been three months, and the memories of Leia were still affecting the team.

They had forced themselves to focus, to go back to work, to find new cases and solve them. They saved lives, unravelled puzzles, and kept going. Except her influence remained.

Chase and Thirteen had gone out a few times, casually, just for drinks. And they both seemed less stressed, happier now.

House was… not _nicer_, exactly, but also not as abrupt. It wasn't enough to scare anyone, although Cuddy appeared mildly anxious.

Wilson spent more time seeking House out, rather than waiting for the man to come to him. They were spending more time together outside of work.

Taub had started trying only harder, putting his heart into it as well, to show his wife that he loved her. The guilt of his betrayal, of being caught, was no longer the motivation. And when an unfaithful thought slipped through his head on the figure of another woman, he shut it down with finality.

Foreman, on the other hand, was wondering what exactly he had missed regarding their former patient that apparently the rest of the team had noticed.

Then, on a day they had completed their last case, figured out what the woman had had and the best treatment to fix her hallucinations and internal bleeding, a young man they didn't know had walked in the door and introduced himself as Anakin Smith.

No one could move. There was sorrow in those familiarly knowing, bright blue eyes, and also a measure of peace.

"When-?" Thirteen aborted the question.

He answered anyway. "July 26th, 7:48 PM. We were in California. Had just finished a day splashing around in the surf. She'd never seen the ocean before.

"She, uh…" Trailing off, he lifted the large tote bag at his side. "She had some stuff she wanted me to drop off. I had to deal with all the funeral and legal stuff first, but I promised. So…"

There were no protests as he made his way to the table and set the bag on top, reaching inside.

First was an envelope with Foreman's name on the front. Warily, he opened it and read the note, accompanied by a certificate for a full day of pampering at a nearby spa.

_I never understood you. You're kind of a condescending jerk, and not even in a fun way like House._

_Still, maybe relaxing a little would help with that. Plus, I'm not a complete idiot. I noticed the manicured nails, nicely trimmed and well-kept._

_Oh, one more thing: as part of your spa day, you get a free enema! If you're gonna be anal, deal with it._

For Taub, there were several gift cards, all for local, high end restaurants.

_Give yourself and your wife a few nights of from her crazy cooking. And don't give up on her. Your sex drive is never going to be as important as the woman willing to stick by you, even when you are an utter asshat._

_As for the story about the giraffe, you can call the Six Flags Wild Safari in Jackson. Just mention "that mentally deficient Star Wars girl" and they'll spill their guts. They were nice enough not to press charges, but I don't think the giraffes were ever the same. What can I say? Me and tequila, it's a bad mix._

_Good luck._

Thirteen received a message that simply said, _Thank you. You deserve the best._ It came with what she could mostly tell were two passes to a full-day boat ride and dinner cruise, although each ticket was cut in half. Then she glanced up, and it was Chase who waved the other halves at her, smiling.

His letter was short and to the point, unflinching, as he remembered its author to be.

_Share a good day with her, and don't forget that (despite the cliché) every ending really _is_ nothing but a beginning in disguise._

The box handed to Wilson was puzzling, to say the least. Then he opened it and couldn't decide whether to be appalled or hysterically amused. It was so very irreverent, and perfectly fit the strange patient. Inside were a tiny pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs and a miniature ball gag, both of which he had no doubt would fit his Doctor Beary teddy. There was no accompanying note, but beneath the inappropriate gift were a pile of papers. He lifted them out and skimmed through them, and knew what she was trying to say. Each one was a sketch of House from Leia's time in the hospital. On the last drawing, which had been penned on a napkin the first time he met the girl, were two lines addressed to "Padmé".

_Because everything of value that we will know in this life comes from our relationships with those around us. Because there is nothing material that measures against the intangibles of love and friendship._

There was no way she could have known that he would recognize the quote as one from _Passage to Dawn_, since the fantasy author was a personal and secret favorite. Still, he was forced to marvel, yet again, on the odd brilliance of the co-ed.

The final gift was for House, and receiving it both hurt and helped. There were two parts. First was a bobblehead, still in its case, of Darth Vader.

And then there was a small picture in a frame, which had been decorated (most likely just because she knew House would mock it and say it was the ugliest thing in existence) with stickers of red, anatomically correct hearts and stethoscopes. The picture was a drawing, which, unlike any of her others, didn't have a single person as the focus, but showed a pair. House and Wilson, leaning in to each other. Wilson looked annoyed and vaguely amused, while House was grinning widely, mouth open, clearly arguing with or teasing his friend. On the back of the frame was a taped note.

_Hi, Dark Lord of the Sith. I can see it, even if you can't. So get your act together because he is the perfect foil and balance to you._

_Bye, Darth._

_-Leia Skywalker Smith_

_Her Royal Highness, the Princess, Ruler and Senatorial Representative of Alderaan_

_Diplomat and Chief of State to the New Republic_

_Friend of Gregory House_

**the end**


End file.
